


Drunken Mistake?

by wdwoneshots



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Boys' Love, BoyxBoy, Drunk Sex, Jarbyn, Jarbyn established relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top Corbyn, Zaniel relationship, zaniel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdwoneshots/pseuds/wdwoneshots
Summary: In which Corbyn and Jack get drunk at a party and things happen. BTW. Corbyn is a senior and Jack is a junior. They've never interacted before. Also available on my Wattpad @wdwoneshots. Same username. Read it 😃
Relationships: Jack Avery/Corbyn Besson, Zach Herron/Daniel Seavey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Drunken Mistake? (Part 1)

Jack's POV:-  
I was finishing the last of my homework when I felt my phone ping meaning I had gotten a message. I glanced at the clock. It was currently 1 in the morning. Now you may be wondering who was texting me at this unholy hour but I didn't even have to see the name to know who it was. It was most definitely Zach. My best friend since kindergarten.

And sure enough as I picked up the phone, I saw his name pop up on the screen. I read his text and proceeded to text back.

~Conversation between Jack and Zach:-  
Jack=J.  
Zach=Z.

"Duuuuddeee. You won't ever guess what happened" ~Z.

"What?" ~J.

"You know Daniel Seavey right?" ~Z.

"Yeah. What about him?".~J.

"Well. He invited me to a party of his. He's holding it tomorrow"~Z.

"Okay. And what does that have to do with me?".~J.

"Dude. I heard his best friend Corbyn is going to be there"~Z.

"So?".~J.

"Soooo. You have a chance to hang around him. This is an opportunity for you".~Z.

"No Zach. Corbyn won't ever like me back. It's a waste of time. I don't want to go and make a fool of myself. And besides I wasn't invited.".~J.

"Dude. You won't. Trust me. And you are invited. He told me that I could bring my group of friends.".~Z.

"Z. He doesn't even know me".~J.

"But he will. You have to come with me".~Z.

"Fine. But if things don't work out I'm going to strangle you".~J.

"Touché".~Z.

"Idiot".~J.

"Now I gotta go. Talk later?"~Z.

"Yeah. Bye"~J.

"Bye"~Z.

I sighed as I shut my phone. I knew it was going to be a disaster but when Zach starts arguing you can't really beat him. Anyways there was a tiny bit of hope in my mind and that's the only reason I agreed.

I shut off my side lamp and snuggled into bed.

~Time Skip ~(Next day. At the party).  
"Dude. I'm going to go get some drinks. Do you want anything?", Zach yelled over the loud music.  
"Nothing. I'm fine", I replied.  
"Okay", he said before walking towards the kitchen where the drinks were.  
I sighed as I sat down in one of the empty couches trying to drown myself in my own thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a familiar blonde looking at me. It was Corbyn Matthew Besson. The boy who was a senior at my school and that pretty much everyone had a crush on including me.

"Hey. Is this seat taken?", he asked gesturing to the empty space on the couch beside me.

"No", I said shaking my hand, my heart beating fast.

"Good", he said smiling.

I stared at him for a while then quickly glanced away as I realized it was probably really creepy.

"So", he said sitting down"What's a cute and shy boy like you doing here at such a big party?".

I could hear the slur in his voice meaning he was more than half drunk but my brain was too busy thinking about other things to care about that. Like, Corbyn Matthew Besson was talking to me and he called me cute. I was internally freaking out. But I composed my structure and cleared my throat then proceeded to reply.

"I..um...I was invited", I answered stuttering a little. Good job Jack.

"Oh. By who?", he asked

"Daniel", I replied.

"Hmm. Okay", he said his breath hitting my face and that's when I realized that his face was merely inches away from mine. I mean I could literally lean forward and kiss him. He must've gotten closer when I wasn't paying attention. Probably during his questions.

"Jack. I really like you. You're so smart, beautiful and lastly the most intriguing person on earth". 

Did Corbyn Besson just drunkenly confess his feelings for me?. Okay I was officially freaking out.

"I uh....", before I could fully reply, I felt pair of lips on me. I immediately kissed back. Oh my gosh. Corbyn was kissing me.

"How about we take it somewhere else?", he whispered once we pulled away.

I nodded and he got up, swiping me up bridal style then heading upstairs to one of the rooms. I squeaked as I definitely was not expecting that.

I was slightly drunk so my mind wasn't thinking properly. I was a little tipsy from the couple of beers I had had earlier.

Our clothes were torn off and we started kissing again. My mind was foggy so I couldn't really process what was happening. But the intense pleasure I felt was undoubtedly the best feeling ever.

I gripped Corbyn's shoulders as he slammed into me and moaned out as he hit my prostate.

Once we both came, he pulled out and lay down beside me, kissing my lips one last time before drifting off.

I followed him into the world of dreams after closing my eyes and snuggling upto him.

~To be continued~.


	2. Drunken Mistake? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. That's it 😃😂

Jack's POV:-  
I woke up to the bright sunshine falling on my face from the open window beside me. I felt someone's arms wrapped around me and opened my eyes to see who it was. My eyes widened as I realized it was Corbyn. Corbyn Besson, the school's jock and the most beautiful boy to ever walk oh this planet. And the thing that shocked me the most was that both of us were completely naked. Sure we had a blanket over us but underneath we were completely intimate.

Suddenly my mind was filled with flashbacks from last night and I became more and more shocked by the minute.

I got up from the bed immediately removing the blanket and then Corbyn's hands from around my chest, put on my clothes, slipped my shoes on, grabbed my phone and practically ran out of the room going down the stairs two at a time. I just wanted to get out of here. 

I glanced around to see everyone either passed out or completely drunk to notice me.

I quickly ran out of the house whilst texting Zach asking him where he was.

I immediately got a response, him saying he was still at Daniel's house, and was lying in bed with him. I texted back an okay then shut off my phone. My best friend had finally gotten what he had been waiting for for such a long time.

I started to walk towards my home since I knew the way fairly well as it wasn't that far away from Daniel's house. I groaned. My head was slightly hurting and it hurt to walk.

I didn't remember a lot of last night but the pain in my butt explained otherwise. Corbyn and I had definitely gotten intimate and by the looks of things it was pretty desperate.

See, that's why I never wanted to interact with Corbyn. Because I would end up being one of his fuck toys which I had turned into already. You see, Corbyn had a bad reputation for being a fuck boy and I at first of didn't believe it but now it was pretty obvious. I think. I'm still not sure. But I wasn't going to risk it.

So I had decided to keep a secret. From everyone. Including Zach. For now. And judging by the way Corbyn was sleeping I doubt he remembered anything. And that caused me to feel relieved.

~Time Skip~ (A few weeks later).  
It's been a couple of weeks since the incident at Daniel's house and I have been constantly throwing up for the past couple of days.

At first I thought it was food poisoning but I hadn't eaten anything bad. Then I thought it was symptoms of a cold but again my thoughts were wrong since I had no fever. The third and final thought I had was that I was pregnant, which I didn't want to believe because I was too young to have a baby especially on my own.

But I knew it was a possibility. Because even though I was a male, I could get pregnant since I had some women parts inside me. I sighed. I had decided to take a pregnancy test only telling my mother what I thought.

My mother had always been caring and my number one supporter since day one so I knew I could count on her. Plus she was a doctor and according to her, she had noticed the symptoms but hadn't questioned me on purpose.

We went and bought the test and I took it then waited for five minutes for it to reveal.

As the five minutes I felt a bit scared but shook it off knowing even if I did have a baby I was going to have the full support of my mother and that's all that matters.

I took a deep breath and grabbed it. It revealed two faint pink lines making it positive that I indeed was pregnant.

As I looked at the pregnancy test, I couldn't help but feel a little scared. A little bit because I was too young to take care of a baby but mostly as I realized who the father of my unborn child was. And that information scared me to death.

~To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Check this out on my Wattpad as well and don't forget to leave Kudos. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed 😃. Love you ❤


	3. Drunken Mistake? (Part 3).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out he's pregnant and debates on whether to tell Corbyn or not? Read it 😃.

(I'm sorry these all include Jack's point of views but the next one will be Corbyn's POV. So stay tuned).

Jack's POV:-  
It's been a couple of weeks since I found out that I was pregnant and I had finally decided to tell Zach about it. And of course Daniel since he had become Zach's boyfriend now. So far only my parents knew about me being pregnant and no one else. So Zach was going to be the lucky number three.

As I decided to tell him today, so after school that afternoon I invited him over for dinner where I would tell him everything. Of Course I hadn't told him over the phone. It would be stupid. And besides he probably might be with Corbyn. I knew he didn't remember but he might be curious. I didn't want him to know yet. Not until I was ready to tell him.

Zach arrived at 4pm. And as expected Daniel was with him. I greeted them both and gestured them to come in. They both made their way inside and I took them upto our room to hang out until dinner was ready.

Once we went upstairs we started to e talked about random stuff and played games and stuff. Then as soon as my mother called for dinner we went down, ate it and them headed back upstairs. 

I took a deep breath and looked at them both.

"Now as you know I called you here to tell you something", I started.

"Yeah", Zach said and Daniel nodded.

"Well. Just to make it clear. It's a life changing thing and has changed my life and will keep on changing my life for the rest of it", I said.

They remained silent only looking at me curiously.

"It also affects another person but they don't know yet", I said in a low voice now fiddling with my fingers. I was afraid of telling them the actual thing.

"Okay Dude", Zach said slowly. And Daniel just raised an eyebrow at me

I remained silent.

"Come on bro. Spill it", Zach said.

"Yeah. What's up?", Daniel asked.

I took a deep breath and looked at them both again.

"I'm pregnant", I mumbled.

"What?", they both asked in unison.

"I said I'm pregnant", I replied a bit louder this time.

"You're kidding right?", Zach asked scratching his neck.

"Nope", I said shaking my head."I'm hundred percent telling the truth".

"Very well", Daniel said."Who's the father?".

"That's the thing", I replied a nervous now.

"What?", they both cocking their heads towards the side.

"It's Corbyn", I said.

Their eyes widened and I laughed nervously trying to sound great. But this time inside I was freaking out. I had no idea what to say.

Luckily, they didn't freak out which was a relief. Instead, both of them leaned forward and put their arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"How long?", Zach asked.

"Uhhh. Since the party", I whispered not meeting his eyes.

I looked up to see Daniel frowning, lost in thought

"Wait. So does Corbyn know?", he asked.

"N..No", I answered.

Daniel nodded.

"Dude. But you have to tell him", Zach said.

"Baby give him time", Daniel said putting his hands around Zach's waist and pulling him close."I mean he could still be processing it himself".

"Thank you Dani", I said."But Zach's right. I have to tell Corbyn. But. I'm too scared".

"Of what?", Daniel asked confused. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Look. I know you think Corbyn is a fuck boy or something but he's not", he continued."He's the most caring person. And as his best friend I think I know him more than anyone else does".

"Yeah. You're right", I replied knowing Daniel never ever lied."But I need a little time".

"Yes. I know", he said nodding his head."But you have to tell him before it gets too late. You know he deserves to know".

I nodded my head hoping I would be ready soon. I just hope that Corbyn will accept the child. After all, I mean we were pretty young to have one let alone take care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next one. Hope you liked it. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed 😃. Love you ❤. Follow my Wattpad @wdwoneshots, same username 😉😂.


	4. Drunken Mistake? (Final Part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part. ;) :D ❤. Read on to find out what happens. 😉.  
> Warnings~Some Strong Language.

Corbyn's POV:-  
Ever since Dani and that Zach kid started dating, he has been hanging out with us. And so has his best friend, Jack as the two were inseparable. 

The thing that shocked me was that I really liked Jack but everytime I either tried to talk to him or sit down next to him, he would either run away or scoot over to the other side of the chair just to get away from me.

I frowned wishing I knew what I had done. Then I realized that Jack wasn't the kind of person who interacted with people a lot. I mean he only really had one close friend and that's it. Plus, he was a virgin and that was probably the reason why he kept his distance from everyone.

It's been a few days now since I had lastly tried to talk to Jack as I had decided to give him sometime to adjust to me. And maybe soon enough he would warm upto me. But we still hung out just didn't talk much occasionally greeting each other with a "Hello".

Now a couple more days later we were all hanging out at my house me, Jack, Daniel, Zach and my name other two best friends Eben and Jonah. We were all watching a movie and Jack was squashed in between Zach and I which gave me the satisfaction of being close to him. I smiled as our knees touch loving the feeling of them together.

In the middle of the movie, the popcorn got finished and so I got up to make some more. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a popcorn bag from my cupboard shoving it into the microwave and heating it up. As they started to pop, I decided to go back to ask if they wanted drinks and so I proceeded to go out of the kitchen.

But as I reached the door to the kitchen I heard my name and so I stopped to listen to the conversation as I had a feeling it would stop as soon as I would come into view.

"But you have to tell him now dude", I heard Zach say."You have to tell him you're pregnant".

Wait what. Jack was pregnant? But he was a virgin. Everyone knew that. It was no secret to the whole school.

"Yeah", I heard Daniel's voice say, clearly agreeing with whatever his boyfriend was implying at. Obviously I had no clue what they were talking about. I was just curious and kept on listening."I mean it's been far too long".

"I can't tell him yet", Jack hissed in a whisper but I could still hear him as the couch wasn't that far away from the kitchen."I can't tell Corbyn that I'm 9 weeks pregnant with his baby".

Shit, I thought. Jack was pregnant. With my baby and had been for 9 weeks. And then suddenly flashbacks from the party at Daniel's house came to my mind and my eyes widened as I realized what had truly happened that night. I mean I was drunk but only half way and blur flashbacks came to my mind.

I stood there shocked for a moment before heading upstairs, ignoring everyone in the living room and went to my room and collapsing on the bed. Minutes later I heard a knock on my door and Daniel came in.

"Dude. Are you okay?", he immediately asked once he saw me.

"Yep. I'm fine", I replied not looking up at him knowing if I did he would immediately know I wasn't.

"What's wrong?", he asked. Apparently he didn't have to look at me to know that something was wrong.

"Fuck man" I said punching the pillow beside me"How could I have not known?".

"What is it Corbs?", he asked.

"I know Jack's pregnant", I answered finally looking up at him.

His eyes widened for a split second before he smiled.

"So. Are you going to get your man?", he asked smirking at me.

"Shut up", I replied blushing."Just send him up will you? I need to talk to him in private".

"Sure thing bro", he replied smiling at me and headed down the stairs.

I heard a knock on the door, a few minutes later and called out for the person to come in. The door opened and Jack walked in. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, looking at the ground and not making any attempts to come any further.

"Why?", I asked the first question that came into my mind.

"Huh?", he asked looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?", I answered.

He sighed.

"I guess I was too scared of getting rejected by the school's hottest boy", he mumbled softly but I still heard him.

I got up and made my way towards him standing in front of him.

"Jack. You wanna know something?", I asked him.

He just nodded his head as if to say go ahead.

"In the past few years of my life the only one that has really caught my attention is you. I like you Jack. No actually I love you. And I can't wait to start this journey with you with our baby with us", I finished glancing at his stomach for a second.

"I love you too Corbyn", he answered."And I'm sorry for..."

Before he could finish I placed my lips on his and grabbed his wrists pinning him to the door. I pulled away after a few seconds both of us panting heavily.

"Don't apologize" I whispered as I was out of breath.

He just nodded.

"May I?", I said looking down at his stomach.

He just nodded probably too dazed to answer. I got on my knees and lifted his shirt up a little. He squeaked but didn't move my hand away. I glanced up at him for a split second before leaning forward and kissing his stomach softly.

"Hi baby", I whispered against it. I heard Jack giggle and looked up to see him smiling.

I smiled too, quickly getting up and pulling him in for another kiss.

As I pulled away, I heard cheers from outside and opened the door once Jack got off of it to see the Dani and Zach standing there.

Idiots, I thought shaking my head. But really I was truly happy right now. And I wouldn't trade my happiness for anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope you liked it. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed. Love you guys :) ❤.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please check out my Wattpad if you haven't. Same username. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed. 😃. Love you ❤


End file.
